


How to melt a Frozen Heart

by AlphaAbi



Series: Frozen things and Pretty wings [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fangirls!Rogue&Kitty, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Drake secretly thinks Warren Worthington III is beautiful. He loves everything about him. However, after all that has happened in the past, Warren protects himself by becoming emotionless and alone. But, Bobby is ready to do anything for the love of an angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter one  
Bobby Drake had been fascinated with Warren's wings the first time he had set this eyes on them. To be perfectly honest, he had been fascinated with all of Warren since the first he'd seen him. Warren Worthington III was was the picture of a perfect man. His smooth, pale skin over his strong, lean, well-defined muscles made him look like some masterpiece that an artist had spend days perfecting. With his aqua blue coloured eyes, muscular build, soft hair and perfect, pure white wings, one could believe he true was an angel.  
Although, he was very dark. But it was an mysterious sort of dark that invited Bobby in. It made him just a little less perfect, giving him a sort of edge. Something Bobby needed...

It was history class but Bobby was hardly paying attention to his work. How dare he be so perfect? Bobby asked himself, before slipping into deep thought about Warren's every movement. He watched Warren scribbled down something on some paper and glance up at the board, letting Bobby get a peek at these icy blue eyes that Warren had.  
Professor Xavier cleared his throat, which quickly got Bobby's attention.  
Oh, God, he probably read my thoughts, didn't he? Bobby groaned before realising he might still be reading his thoughts now and tried to focus on his work.


	2. Chapter Two

Bobby was finding it hard not to slip into a dream world as he sat eating his lunch. He was pushing the food around his plate with the fork. Pyro, Rogue and Kitty were watching him. "Hey, what's the matter?" Kitty asked. She was a pretty girl, very small with a elegant build. She had hazel coloured eyes and a long pale brown ponytail, neatly, tied back. Bobby shock his head and took a bite from the food on his fork.  
"Nothing..." He whispered, quietly  
"You sure, honey?" Bobby turned to hear Rogue's voice. She had a western accent, something that normally cheered Bobby up but it didn't today. Rogue and Bobby had dated for a while but things hadn't worked out. There was no cheating, moving away or nasty break ups, they had just... Drifted apart. However, they had stayed good friends.  
"No, I'm sure," he sighed. Rogue sat looking at him with her green eyes. She pushed the white streak in her dark brown hair behind her ear and sat back.  
"Dude, if there's ever..." Pyro was interrupted by Bobby  
"I said I'm fine!" Bobby snapped. Pyro and him had been best friends but after Pyro became a member of the Brotherhood things changed. Even now when he was good again they were still bitter. Bobby's comment made Pyro begin to fiddle with the lighter he so loved. A flame licked around the boy's pale hands. He cradled the flame in the palms of his hand. As he shut his smokey grey eyes, the flame flicked and disappeared. He turned his head away from Bobby, his wild, dirty blonde hair falling over his face. Bobby looked away from him as well and tried to picture Warren instead.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three   
It was after school and Bobby was sat with Rogue and Kitty in one of the old, art rooms. They were trying to finish their Science project. Bobby sat by the window, watching Warren, who was sitting on a bench, near the front of the school.   
"Okay," Kitty began "Do any of you know how mutants and the X-Gene are connected?"   
"Not sure, Sugar, ask Bobby he's good at science aren't ya', Honey?" Rogue replied as she turned her head to look at him. He didn't replied but instead focus on Warren. "Bobby, hey, you in there?" Kitty laughed. Rogue leaned over and poked his face.   
"Huh," Bobby turned around and looked back at them  
"What are you looking at?" Kitty smirked "...a crush!"  
"No!" Bobby squealed, blushing a vibrant red  
"Oh my, he does!" Rogue smiled  
Both Kitty and Rogue looked at each other before turning to Bobby. They were determined to see who he loved. Rogue tried to pin Bobby down as Kitty pushed pass but Bobby grabbed her arm. Unfortunately, her mutantation made it possible to phase through things which is just what she did. After peeking through the window, she instantly gasped and turned around.  
"You love Bird-boy?"

Bobby wasn't sure what to say. He did love him but up until now he hadn't quite realised it.  
"Well, I might but I just..." Bobby bite his lip and turned away "No..."  
"Lip biting, looking away, denying it, all sure signs of love!" Kitty squeaked, clapping her hands  
"Oh, Honey, that's wonderful!" Rogue smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder  
"Thanks, just don't tell anyone especially Warren," Bobby said, in a serious tone. The girls nodded.  
"Okay," Bobby sighed before an ear splitting shriek from Kitty and Rogue.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
It was the next day and Bobby had hardly slept. As he stood up he realised a piece of paper which had been pushed beneath his door. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
"How to you feel about the name Bobby Worthington? Love Rogue and Kitty," Bobby laughed. He tried to imagine them, sitting in their shared room, giggling as they scribbled on the paper. He decide to go down for breakfast then go to his first lesson.   
Once he had gotten to Science, Bobby sat down and focused on the school book in front of him. On the board their teacher, Storm, had written some simple instructions. Bobby guessed she would be their supply teacher since Jean, their science teacher, was ill. Some how Bobby was unable to concentrate on opening the text book and finding page 52 as he was far to distracted by Warren, who sat at the front of the class. Warren's wings were tightly closed, covered by the long coat he always wore. Bobby wondered why he would hide such a thing. Had Warren's father hated mutants that much? Bobby had only ever seen Warren's wings once, which was when he first arrived. He had appeared at the school, looking for a safe place to hide, as most of the other mutants had. Bobby remembered his wings had been out stretched, showing them in all their glory. His cloths had been torn and ripped as though he had been attacked, his taut skin had been cut and scared. Professor X had taken him in straight away and let him stay. Warren had only been at the school for a couple weeks; he seemed lonely. Bobby was still staring at him from behind. Warren moved his head as though he thought someone behind him was watching him and his eyes soon met with Bobby's. He began to stare him out. Bobby turned away, quickly, sure that he had caught frostbite from Warren's icy eyes. Warren had turned back to his work but Bobby didn't dare look up again. Was Warren really this fearful of what people though of him? Was he really this cold and bitter?  
At the end of the lesson Storm pulled Bobby aside from the others.   
"Can I have a word with you, Bobby?" She asked


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
"Of course, Miss," Bobby nodded   
"You don't seem your usual self and you okay, do you feel sick?" She asked. Storm had dark skin and striking, white hair with smokey coloured eyes. She was always so kind and caring.  
"No, I'm fine but thanks..." Bobby tried to fake a smile and began to walk off  
"Okay, if you need anything just say," she said as she walked back into her classroom. Now Bobby did feel sick but not because he was ill.

He found Kitty and Rogue and sat down with them at lunch time. Pyro wasn't there but it was probably best after their little dispute.   
"Oh, Bobby we're playing snog, marry, avoid!" Kitty smiled "My turn first!" She squealed  
"Okay, how about, Pyro, Logan or Piotr?" Rogue giggled  
"Avoid Pyro," Kitty scrunched her face up as she said "Snog Wolvie," And smiled when she said "And marry my wonderful Piotr!"  
"Okay, my go!" Rogue laughed   
"Kurt, Havok and Gambit," Kitty laughed and smile across her face.  
"Avoid Kurt!" Rogue giggled "Marry Gambit, my lovely Gambit! And I guess snog Havok then..."  
"What about Bobby?" Kitty asked  
"I would avoid Warren, snog Warren and marry Warren..." He smirked, causing the girls to fangirl out some more...


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six  
Bobby lay awake that night. There were so many things on his mind. His and Pyro falling out, loving someone who he was sure didn't even knew the meaning of love, people worrying about him when he didn't want them to and his Science project, which was due in for Monday. Well, he though to himself, I'll finish my project tomorrow, as it's a Saturday, I'll apologise for snapping at Pyro, I'll consecrate during classes and I'll forget about Warren, just for a little bit. He smiled, pleased with his plan.

He got up that morning and eat five pancakes for breakfast, skipped down the hallway and went to the library to do his homework.  
"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Rogue as he danced past them   
"Don't ask me, Honey, but if he's drunk, I won't be the one picking him up," She laughed


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven  
Bobby sat down in the library, an array of books scattered around table. His A2 piece of card was lying in front of him. He'd done the majority of the project but he still had some to do. He read the sheet in his head. He still had to write about how some mutations looked different.  
Some mutations are powerful, he scribbled down onto the card, before drawing a picture a Rogue and her power to render people lifeless through touch. Some are useful, he wrote as he drew Kitty gliding through a wall. Some mutations control the elements; he sketched himself and Pyro shooting ice missiles and fire blasts across the page. And some mutants have majestic mutations... Followed by a drawing of Warren with his amazing wings.   
Then he noticed Pyro walk into the room. As he saw Bobby, he growled and turned away.  
"No! John, wait!" Bobby shouted. Pyro stopped at the sound of his real name.  
"Yes," He turned, slowly  
"I'm sorry for what I said..." He whispered  
"I accept your apology..." Pyro spoke, quietly, never making eye contact. Bobby nodded and walked away before clearing up his things and walking back to his room. Most mutants shared a room with an other student but Bobby had one to himself. Xavier told him that when they got more pupils in he'd probably have to share.   
Okay, now all I've got left to do is focus more in lessons and clear my mind of Warren, Bobby thought, What's my first lesson on Monday anyway? He looked at his timetable and began to groan. He had training in the Danger room or in other words training for mutants to become super heroes. Problem was he had Warren in his class. Now, how was he suppose to ignore Warren and consecrate when, for the first time since Warren came, he'll be flying about...


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
After dreading Monday all weekend, Bobby got up on the Monday and walked across the school to the Danger room, ready for training.  
Once he got there, he stood in line next to Kitty and Rogue. Pyro went to stand with them too. Professor Xavier wheeled into the room on his wheel chair and began to speak to the students.  
"I would like you to introduce yourself to us all, real name and mutant name, before showing off your powers," He nodded to himself before move back out of the way. He pointed across to the front of the queue and gestured to the centre of the room. Kitty walked forward.  
"Katherine Pryde, ShadowCat," She smiled before slipping in and out of the Danger Room's walls  
"Anna Marie, Rogue," Rogue spoke loudly before flying across the room  
"I have an other power but I can't use it, not now," She whispered "I can kill people through touch..."   
She floated down and stood silently.  
"Bobby Worthington... Iceman..." Bobby hesitated for a moment before crystallising himself in ice. He spiralled upward on a glass-like   
tower. He ice skated his way down and moved to one side.   
"John Allerdyce, Pyro..." Pyro smiled before picking up his lighter and created a flaming inferno in his hand before silencing it as quickly as it had began  
"Remy LeBeau, Gambit!" Gambit laughed, softly, before throwing a pack of glowing playing cards. They began to float in the air. He controlled them making them spiral in circles. It was pretty but Bobby's eyes were on the second person in line. Gambit walked out of the way.  
"Piotr Rasputin, Colossus," Kitty's boyfriend walked in and swiftly became metal and smashed into the ground, causing crack marks.   
"Warren Worthington III... Angel..." Warren, slowly removed his long coat. Beneath, his wings had been held to his back with a leather harness, which was tighten around his body. He unfastened it and pulled it off. Dropping it to the ground, he sprang upward and began flapping his wings. He was flying lop sided, like he wasn't sure how to. He struggled with his wings, fighting gravity as he throw his wings back and forth.   
"That doesn't look good, does it, Sugar..." Rogue trailed off as she spoke to Kitty and Gambit  
"Did he hurt his wing?" Gambit whispered in his Cajun accent.   
What was he doing? Bobby thought. His heart fluttered as he thought Warren was about to fall.   
"Warren, please, come down else you'll fall!" Professor Xavier shouted  
Warren kept trying to fly. He looked down at the other mutants and, because he wasn't looking up, he hit his head on the ceiling and fell to the ground. As he awkwardly fell on one of his wings, the crowd gasped.  
Bobby's jaw fell wide open.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine  
Warren's eyes flickered open. He looked around.  
"Where am I?" He yawned before rubbing his eyes. He noticed Bobby sitting in the chair next to his bed.   
"Hey, wake up!" He poking him in ribs. Bobby yelped as he awoke from his sleep.   
"Where am I?" Warren asked, sharply  
"In the medics room..." Bobby murmured as he stretched. Warren pushed the covers off of him and went to get up. He winced before Bobby leaped forward pushing Warren into the bed. Warren looked at him with true disgust.  
"Sorry, I just..." Bobby pulled his hands away and slumped back into his chair "We've broken a wing, you shouldn't move it..."  
Warren settled again, never breaking eye contact.   
"How long was I out?" He sniffled   
"Five days..." Bobby trailed off  
"And you stay here the entire time?" Warren asked, head tilted like a puppy, eyes shining. Bobby nodded. There was an awful silence.  
"Thank you..." Warren spoke quietly, which Bobby figured was his way of apologising after snapping.  
"I'm gonna have to stay here, aren't I?" Warren groaned  
"Yeah, two weeks, but your not aloud to fly for another four..." Bobby nodded. Warren sighed.  
"Hey, Bobby!" Jean Grey, their science teacher, walked into the room "Oh, good, your awake, Warren!" She smiled before replacing the jug of water with a fresh one. "The professor wanted me to ask you if you know why you fell like the other day?"   
"I forgot how to fly..." He muttered  
"Forgot?" Jean asked  
"Yeah, forgot," Warren snapped, before sighing "I guess what with my Dad around, I didn't fly in ages and I... Forgot how..." He wriggled uncomfortably before turning to face his window.   
"Come on, Bobby, waiting for Warren to get better is well and all but you need to go to lessons!" Jean tapped Bobby on the shoulder before leavening Bobby and Warren by themselves.  
"Bye..." Bobby whispered  
"Bye, Robert Drake," Warren nodded, without looking up.   
Robert... Bobby took it with a pinch of salt... Well, remembering my name is a start... Bobby grinned to himself.


	10. Chaptet Ten

Chapter ten   
After a another week and two days, it had been two weeks, including the five days Warren had been out. It was time for him to leave the medics room and go back to lessons. Bobby was happy to hear that he was feeling better.   
After history class, Bobby went to leave the lesson but he was stopped by Professor Xavier.   
"Bobby, I'd like a word..." He nodded at Bobby. Bobby just walked up to him.  
"You won't mind if you had to share a room would you?"   
"No, Sir..." Bobby smiled  
"Good, I was wondering if you could share with Warren. It's just because I think he's ready to share a room with someone now and I need someone to make sure he doesn't... Self harm his wings anymore..."  
"What do you mean, sir?" Bobby asked him  
"Well, when he was younger he used to try to cut his wings out of his back," Xavier sighed "Lately he's been pulling the feathers out of his wings..."   
Bobby felt sick. Why would he do such a thing to something so beautiful? He just simply nodded  
"Sure he can..." Bobby tried to smile, wobbling slightly. He walked away. As he walked out of the door, he was ambushed by two squealing girls.  
"Hear that!" Kitty beamed   
"Sharing a room, huh, Sugar?" Rogue laughed  
"Alright, alright..." Bobby smiled back at them  
"I think someone else heard too..." Rogue nodded toward Warren, who was standing on the other side of the corridor. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with two big holes in the back for his wings to fit out of it. One of them was bandaged; the other neatly folded against his back. He smiled a little before turning and walking off. The two girls, whom had spotted his smile, squealed before jumping around in a crazed manner.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven  
Bobby made sure, straight after lessons, he'd tidied his room and made sure everything was perfect, before Warren came round. He sat on his bed and began to receive many texts from Kitty and Rogue, whom were texting on Kitty's phone. "Sorry, girls..." He muttered as he turned his phone on silent and put it into his pocket "... But I can't have you ruin this for me..."   
There was a knock at the door. Bobby rushed over, fixed his hair, and opened it.  
Warren was standing in front of him. He was tall by about an inch but Bobby and his hair was much paler. It was a cream coloured with a tinge of gold. Bobby's was darker, a more dirty blonde colour.   
Warren was holding his bag on his shoulder, the muscles in his arm visible. He wore a pair of jeans and a vest top with a large tear through the back of it for his wings. He stepped into the room and put his bag on the spare bed.   
"Sorry, you had see my wings..." Warren muttered "I would have hidden them but one's still bandaged,"   
Bobby shook his head. "I don't see why you should have to hide them," He smiled at Warren, who looked away, slightly. There was a silence. Bobby decided to let some light into the room by opening the blinds. As he opened them a bit, he noticed Kitty and Rogue sitting on the his windowsill, trying to watch him and Warren. He, quickly, closed them again and turned back to Warren. "You can put your stuff away if you want," Bobby smiled "The dressing table and wardrobe over there belong to you,"   
"Thanks..." Warren nodded and picked himself up, took his clothes out of his bag and started to put them into the wardrobe.  
Bobby sighed. Everything was fine. He sat on the bed and turned the TV on. The news started to play.  
An angry looking Sir Worthington II started ranting about how much he hated Mutants. Bobby turned it off and bite his lip. He looked at Warren, who had stiffened up.   
"Sorry..." Bobby whispered  
"It's fine, you're not my horrible Dad," Warren shook it off. He tried to opened one of the drawers in the dressing table but wouldn't open. "Oh, sorry, I should have said, that ones really stiff," Bobby walked over and kicked the bottom self, causing the top one to open. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his bed.  
"You know, you're not all that bad, Robert," Warren smiled, as he stuffed clothes into the draw.  
"Bobby..." Bobby spoke, quietly  
"Okay, Bobby," Warren laughed


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter twelve   
The following day, after lessons, Bobby began talking to Rogue and Kitty about how amazing Warren is and about how cute his laugh was.  
Warren had gone up to their room already. Bobby spent a good fifteen minutes talking to the girls before going up to see him. He opened the door to see a horrible sight.  
"Warren..." Bobby whispered as he looked at Warren who was kneeling on the bed, wings bloodied, feathers all across the bed and tears running down his face. The news was playing, the loud voice of Warren's father sounding around the room.   
Warren looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry..." He cried. Bobby ran up to the bed, sat down beside him and throw his arms around him. Warren gripped onto his shoulder, gulping back tears. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
"Why, would you be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong!" Bobby stroked Warren's hair, gently. He reached for the TV remote and turned off the TV. He turned back to Warren.  
"But it's my fault. My father said that Mutants are all evil and we're to blame for everything bad..." Warren began choking on his tears  
"Shhh..." Bobby tried to sooth him "Think of it this way... Those who mind don't matter, those who matter don't mind, so if your father minds, about you being a mutant, he doesn't matter..." Bobby tried to make him feel better  
"Like you don't mind..." Warren sniffled "So you matter,"  
Bobby blushed a little before he nodded and smiled. Warren rested on Bobby's shoulder.  
"Oh, and I'm banning you for watching the TV," Bobby laughed, making Warren laugh back.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter thirteen   
The next day was Saturday, so their was no school. Bobby and Warren decided to stay in for day and watch a film.  
"What do ya' think?" He pulled a box of DVDs out from under the bed.  
"Let's see..." Warren wriggled across the floor and took a look at the different movies.  
"What about that one?" Warren pointed at 'White Fang' which was a film about a guy called Jack, who tames a wolf named White Fang.  
"Yeah," Bobby nodded, happily

"You crying?" Warren asked, laughing, softly  
"No!" Bobby muttered, wiping his eyes, quickly. The ending of the movie was an emotional one; it was where Jack and White Fang were reunited. Bobby stood up and took the disk out of the DVD player.   
"Wanna watch another?" He asked. Warren nodded and smiled. Bobby picked up a film called Finding Rin-Tin-Tin. It was about a dog, found by an American pilot called Lee, who went on loads of adventures.   
After watching it for a while, they got to a bit in the film where Lee was in his plane flying. Warren signed.  
"You miss flying, don't you?" Bobby asked as he leaned closer. Warren looked at him before reluctantly nodding.  
"I'll teach you how to fly again..." Bobby promised, a hand on Warren's shoulder.   
"And how are you going to do that?" Warren asked, head tilted to one side.   
"I don't know..." Bobby swore "But I will..."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter fourteen   
On the Sunday, Bobby went to find Kitty and Rogue. He knocked on their door. Rogue answered.  
"So, finally, decided to come back to civilisation, Sugar?" She laughed and let him in. Kitty sat down beside him.  
"So? Do tell!" She giggled  
"Well..." He started

"So, emotional hugs and film watching and we weren't informed?" Kitty squealed  
"Well, yeah, I... I guess!" Bobby smiled, happily, to himself  
"Well, Honey, I wish you the best of luck!" Rogue sat on the other side of Bobby.  
"I'm going to need it considering I just promised to teach Warren I'm going to how to fly!" Bobby shook his head  
"What! How you gonna teach Bird-boy how to fly when you don't have wings yourself, Sugar?" Rogue laughed but in a serious way  
"No idea... But I'll figure it out!" Bobby, proudly, marched out of off the room. The two girls giggled.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter fifteen  
Warren stood in a pair of blue jeans, wings out stretched, in the middle of the school's gardens. The school owned all the surrounding fields and woodland, so there was penalty of flying space.  
"Well... The main thing is to remember to... Flap your wings, like Flappy Bird!" Bobby thought for a moment. Warren rolled his eyes  
"It's true!" Bobby scowled before relaxing again "If we can get high up, then you can jump down and start flying..."   
Bobby looked around. He shoot ice out of his hands an created a giant, ice staircase. He began climbing up them, carefully  
"Watch your step," he said to Warren "Don't want you falling and breaking your wings again,"  
Once they had reached the top, Warren and Bobby stood up an looked down. It was a big drop, enough to break someone's neck...  
"Are you sure?" Bobby asked. Warren nodded. "But..."   
I was too late. Warren had leapt down. He plummeted head first towards the ground.  
"Your wings! Warren, use your wings!" Bobby shouted, frantically, sliding on slope of ice as he tried to keep up with Warren.   
It was a miracle that he survived.  
With in a metre or so of the ground, his wings seemed to build up enough strength to push down and fly up. He kept throwing his wings back and forth, keeping him in the air.  
Bobby skated to the ground and stood watching the magnificent sight. He was beautiful there, flying in the bright blue sky, sun beating down on his bare shoulders, golden hair dancing in the gentle breeze.  
He swooped down from the sky, heading toward Bobby. He landed, heavily, one top of him, in a clumsy fashion. Both of them laughed.  
"Love you," Warren smiled as he picked himself up, pulling Bobby with him  
"Me too..." Bobby whispered, into Warren's shoulder, holding hands, in complete and utter bliss.  
The End


End file.
